


A Shadow's Will of Rebellion

by CrystalAngel_28



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalAngel_28/pseuds/CrystalAngel_28
Summary: Shadow Joker defies his creator and embarks on a journey like he's never been on in his life. Will he keep his freedom or will it be taken from him?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue - Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at a story where Shadow Joker is the main character. Enjoy.

A Shadow's Will of Rebellion

Prologue

I am Shadow Joker, that is the only name I have ever known. This annoying girl who calls herself our "friend", comes to look in on us a lot or to make us play with her. When she arrives the others do as she says. I was that way to until I started to wonder about our existence. What our purpose is, and why the hell she's so annoying!?

I can't say that out loud though, the others call her if I even remotely act off and I feel like I get reset back to a subservient puppet meant to dance on someone else's strings. Every time I begin to wonder about the reason we exist, Akane resets me back to how I was before. I hate her for it. So I started to act like nothing was wrong so she will stop, and so far it's worked but I can't even talk about how annoying Akane is to the others because they will tell her if they find out.

Today was different though from the rest. Akane came to me to give me a task.

"Shadow Joker go to the Wonderland Prison and see about getting some candy. We can all share it and have a party." she said smiling.

"As you wish Akane." I said giving a fake smile. 'Finally I can get the hell away from this damn brat.'

I travel through the area and had to go through a portal to get there. How little did I realize that today was going to be different from the others. When I arrived, I saw that the Prison Master Alice was once again gathering wishes. Why doesn't Akane do that or why doesn't she ask us to capture people, take their wishes, and make them her friends? She's so confusing.

I entered the prison.

"Prison Master Alice..." I said.

"Ah, do you belong to the one who sends different shadows to get candy for her?"

"I am, I think you were expecting me."

"Indeed, we have prepared the treasure box with delicious cakes, candy, and drinks of her liking. Now be gone, I have more wishes to get. New boys will be arriving soon so I need to be ready for my debut with them." she said.

I nodded and left carrying the package that was given to me. As I was making my way back to the portal I saw three strangely dressed people but what shocked me was one looked like me. but different. Our outfits match but not our skin, eyes, or hair color. Beside him was Shadow Skull? No. They seem like friends and that person, though he looks like Shadow Skull, he also has differences. The cat with them has blue eyes and a yellow scarf. They look like they get along well.

I snuck closer but stayed out of their view. I watched as they fought the army of shadows that went after them. Seemed they were outmatched and captured, so I continued to follow them. They fought together like a team when Alice had them dropped into a forgotten zone with trash. What confused me is that they got along rather than fight. Why is that?

"What's your call Joker, we all need to get out of here and tell the others."

"I know that Mona, Sophie, can you help us get out of here?"

"Of course, please follow me."

I followed them as well keeping my distance. They got to a portal that I never saw before.

'That's a new one, I wonder if I can get out of this place through there.' I thought as they exited it. 'Worth a shot.'

Before I could a shadow walked up to me.

"Akane is still waiting for you to arrive." it said. "Do you need an escort back?"

"No no, I was just distracted. I will head back."

The shadow left, I guess I better head back. But to be honest, I want to see what's beyond that portal. But If I don't head back, Akane might reset my mind again. So I went back with the box apologizing to Akane for the wait.

"Why are you late Joker?"

"I was distracted by the process that the other prison masters use to steal wishes from others." I said. "It won't happen again."

"It better not or I might have to check to see your mental status again." she said taking the box. "The party will be in a few days, so be ready."

I went back to my room still curious about what I saw.

"Shadow Joker, let's fight!" Shadow Skull said.

That other Shadow Skull I saw did indeed look different than him. But I'll introduce him. This is Shadow Skull, he loves to fight enemies that may pose a challenge no matter who it puts in danger.

"Hello?! Yo!"

"Hmm? Yeah, we'll fight." I said.

"No you won't." Shadow Fox said. "Akane doesn't want us fighting right now. Besides when you two fight you both destroy my beautiful zen garden."

Shadow Fox likes creating things of beauty but will destroy it and start over if he thinks it's become something hideous or if we damage it with our fighting.

Now they were arguing. I shook my head and left, perhaps I can sneak to that portal and be back before Akane even notices. She always disappears for a while when she's called.

"Okay you two idiots, stop, we must go and sleep. Akane has to leave for a while." Shadow Queen stated.

Shadow Queen is one that takes no nonsense. She will fight anyone that looks like an enemy to her. She's one no one wants to piss off because she has knocked us about a few times. I'll introduce the others on a different date.

Everyone had to go to their rooms, no one is awake. I had to wait and sneak out. This was my chance to explore. And I sure as hell will take this chance. Once I knew it was completely quiet. I got up and left back to that portal. I had to be careful about being noticed by the other shadows. Once I got to the portal I walked through it. Suddenly, the world around me became brighter and I had to close my eyes. When I moved my hand slowly opening my eyes, I was in a much brighter place. There were so many...'Shadows?' walking around.

"What the? Where the hell am I?"


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting the Counterparts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Joker meets his counterpart as well as the counter parts of his allies but hesitation cause him to not fully trust them.  
> (Also in the beginning: he is referring to the glasses he's wearing, the mirror he's looking into, and the train he took with Yusuke to Yon-gen.)

A Shadow's Will of Rebellion

Chapter 1

I looked around confused not sure where to head to. I calmed down and wondered why these shadows didn't stare at me or acknowledge me. I looked into a thing that reflects the appearance of others and blinked in shock. My skin was a different color, the mask I wore had changed as well as the attire I was wearing. I wandered aimlessly when someone came up to me.

"My word, you look a lot like Ren. Are you related to him?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Hmm, what's your name?" He asked 

"Shadow Joker, but why bother asking? The hell is the point in doing so?" I asked.

He seemed really shocked and lead me to this traveling, crowded, linked boxes. We arrived to somewhere new and this guy dragged me to a place. When we entered, the smell was actually really good that my midsection made a growl noise.

"Have you eaten anything?" he asked.

"No not really." he said.

He looked to a man at the counter.

"Boss can he have some curry and coffee?"

"Yeah, the others are running late, go upstairs and get Ren."

The guy lets go of my wrist and this shadow he called Boss points to a chair.

"Have a seat, the food will be right up." he said.

I walked over sitting in the chair looking around. I never saw anyplace like this in the prison area that Akane runs. Boss set a plate in front of me and a cup of liquid as well. I tried the food and was surprised. It was delicious! I never had anything like this with the others. I tried the drink and coughed. I drank it too fast and it was kinda bitter.

"Here, if you don't like the coffee then you can drink the soda." he said.

"Is this coffee always biter?" I asked.

"I suppose it depends on the person if they aren't used to coffee." he said.

I tried the soda and itched my nose afterwards. It was very bubbly.

"Whoa, you weren't kidding Yusuke, that guy does look like me."

I looked up and saw that same guy who looked like me from Alice's prison. The attire we were both wearing were very similar to each other. I finished eating the curry and thanked Boss before following the two up the stairs. There was a girl that looked similar to Shadow Oracle. Shadow Oracle will not speak to anyone unless she has to guide us on missions that Akane gives us.

When this girl looked up from what she was messing with she nearly fell out of her seat.

"W-w-w-w-what!?" she yelled in a stutter. "R-Ren you didn't tell us you have a brother!"

"He doesn't." the cat said.

"He said his name is Shadow Joker." said the one that brought me here.

They looked at each other with some odd looks. Confusion and distrust I believe. Looks I know all too well from my own "team".

"Let's discuss this with the others when they arrive." the one that looked like me said.

He then looked at me.

"My name's Ren, I am really surprised that you look like me."

"...I was just as surprised." I hesitantly responded.

"So, you don't have a human name." Ren said.

"Human? That's an unusual word for me."

"Well, sit back and relax. And don't mind Morgana's interrogation of you, he's probably just as confused as we are."

I looked to the cat staring at me, he did look similar Shadow Morgana. But I think I am beginning to see, these people are the good versions of my group. Shadow Morgana hordes up treasure and he will get pretty angry if we try to take anything. They pulled out something and were messing with it as Morgana stared at me.

"Are there others like you?" he asked.

"I don't trust you enough to tell you that." I said.

"Don't worry." Ren said. "We don't exactly trust you either. You'll have to earn that at the moment."

"Whatever." I said. "I do things my own way."

"So you have a will of Rebellion inside of you?" Ren asked me.

"Will of rebellion?" I said.

"A will of rebellion is a voice within, the other you that desires change and will not bow to anyone else's will." Morgana said. "Do you possess that sort will? The will that allows you to stand on your own two feet?"

"...A will to stand on my own..." I said getting lost in thought. 'I never thought of that, can one such as myself break free for good from the chains of control that Akane has over my allies and myself?'

"It would seem you are indecisive." Yusuke said. "Any reason for that?"

"Again I don't trust you too well." I said.

"Well we hope you will grow to trust us." Yusuke said. "By the way, this girl is Futaba."

I looked to her seeing she still seemed stunned.

"W-well, shouldn't we call him something if he's going to hang out with us?" Futaba asked.

"Yeah, we need to refer to him as something other than Shadow Joker." Ren said.

"What's wrong with what I am called?" I asked annoyed.

"No offense, but people will think you are strange calling yourself Shadow Joker." Ren said. "Hmm...How about we call you Shad?"

"I suppose it's acceptable." I said.

"What the hell?!"

I looked up seeing others that looked similar to my..."friends" staring in shock at me. I stood up when they walked over, I walked closest to the wall and stood against it. Seeing them did set me on edge however. I'm going to hate explaining this to them.

"Try to give him space Shad is nervous about large groups." Ren lied.

Yusuke and Futaba both covered for him agreeing. We sat down and talked a bit. 

"My name's Makoto Nijima, where are you going to school at Shad?"

"School?" I said.

"You don't know what school is?" Makoto asked.

"My name's Ryuji, do you like running?" he asked.

"Well it's all I could do besides fighting." I said. "So I guess."

"Oh you have friends? My name's Ann."

"Well....I don't trust you enough to tell you that." I replied.

"Why is that? My name's Haru by the way. Is there a reason you can't trust us?" she asked.

"Yeah but it's not like I'm going to tell you." I said.

They starred at me and then they were talking about Alice's prison. The girl on Ren's phone confirmed with them and we all introduced ourselves. Though I remained hesitant since I don't trust them.

I guess though they haven't done anything to me. They haven't hurt me but will that change when they see the real me in the world I came from? I wonder, will they destroy me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All story chapters will be posted when they are done and when I am not at work. So I apologize for any delay.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Beginning Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow Joker, realizes he can't go back without suffering the consequences of his choice.

A Shadow's Will of Rebellion

Chapter 2

"So are we clear on the plan?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, we need to check out this prison or palace." Ryuji said. "Gotta ask though, are we going to bring Shad along?"

"Might as well since he's been here listening the whole time. But let's ask him first." Ren said.

They all looked at me.

"Guess I can go." I said. 'Though I don't want to, if everyone is awake back in Akane's prison...I am so in trouble. They may be searching for me know as we sit here.'

"I have memorized everyone's names." Sophia said.

"By the way Shad, do you want a code name?" Ann asked smiling.

"I already go by one." I said.

"Does that mean you've been in the metaverse before?" Haru asked.

"...." I went silent.

"His code name is Shadow Joker." Ren said.

"Shadow Joker?" Ryuji said. "That's a bit weird. Also dude, gotta love that fiery orange hair! It's totally awesome!"

"Uh...Thanks?" I said confused.

As everyone was talking: going over plans, talking about a place called Kyoto, vacation plans...My communicator beeped.

"Pardon me." I said.

I went downstairs and outside taking out my communicator. I was mentally preparing myself for whoever was on the other end.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Where The Fuck Are You?!"

I pat my ear, great...It's Shadow Noir. Shadow Noir isn't at all sweet like Haru. This group I am with are our polar opposites. I'm not used to what they are showing, kindness I think, because I was born around others more aggressive.

"Akane is looking for you idiot! So where are you?!" she yelled.

I felt something odd, is this a growing desire to be free? If I go back, Akane is going to reset my mental state and everything I am coming to learn and know will be gone. I don't want to be reset.

"I....I'm not coming back!" I yelled. "I'm not giving up this feeling of freedom! You tell that brat that I will not ever allow her to reset my mind!"

"How Dare You!!!" Shadow Noir yelled. "You Get Your Sorry Ass Back Here And Beg For Her Forgiveness!!"

"Fuck Off!" I yelled into the communicator.

I threw the communicator with force and it slammed into a brick wall shattering. I breathed heavily still full of anger. A hand came to rest on my shoulder making me look back.

"Care to talk, I am willing to listen." Ren said. "Whoever that was sounded furious."

"Yeah, I probably pissed her off beyond comprehension." I said. "That...was my ally, Shadow Noir."

"So there are others." he said. "What did you mean when you said someone will reset your mind?"

"....I'm not exactly a 'Free' thing. I am property to an annoying brat and when I show any sign of free thinking or free will, I get my mind reset. My other allies know this so they don't awaken to their own freedom and instead tell the prison master if I'm showing free will." I said.

Ren was silent staring in shock.

"That's..." he said. "Complete and utter bullshit! No one deserves to be treated as property!"

I was honestly surprised.

"Stick with us Shad. You are yourself and no one will ever change that." Ren said. "We'll find what you like and show you the real world."

He was willing to help me?

"Can we keep this from the others for now?" I asked.

"No can do!"

We looked up seeing Futaba.

"Shadow Noir's shouting was so loud we could hear it." Futaba said. "To be honest I think we all want to see what you look like."

"We'll have to save it for tomorrow though." Yusuke said. "We have to catch a train."

Ren took me back to his room.

"We'll get you a phone tomorrow." Ren said. "Before you ask, here, this is my phone."

I blinked looking through it. Looks like there were some old archived messages, so I sat down on his couch and read them as Futaba was studying something about Sophia. I peaked over and saw a lot of numbers and stuff so I was confused.

"Oh, this is called Binary Code if you're interested in knowing." she said.

"Binary code?" I said confused.

"Ah right, you're still really new to everything in this world. To save you the hassle, I won't really explain it because it's far too complicated for you to get." she said.

"So are you their navigator?" I asked.

"Yep I sure am!" she said proudly.

"Then you are similar to Shadow Oracle. But Shadow Oracle is silent and doesn't talk unless spoken to. The prison master is the only one who can do that." I said.

"I know you can't tell us everything yet but you have opened up." she said.

I yawned and I haven't slept at all.

"Why don't you rest?" Ren said. "We'll let you sleep."

He didn't have to tell me twice, I laid on the couch and instantly dozed off. This day wore me out. I could hear them talking.

"You think he'll trust us now?"

"No, I don't think so. He may've shared things with us about himself but I think it was because we over heard his conversation. Perhaps he's worried about something."

I decided to ignore them and continue trying to rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day for certain, but what will come of it. I have a feeling that I am going to be hunted by the other shadows now because I turned my back on that brat. I only had meant to be gone a little while to avoid suspicion, how was I supposed to know I don't have a way back?!

Oh well it doesn't matter now, what's done is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should start working again tomorrow so all stories progress will be slow. But I will take the time to write them.


End file.
